Un demonio hecho mujer
by AnotherPersa2
Summary: Kaito esta perdidamente enamorado de Meiko. Lo que no sabe, es que Meiko, no es lo que el piensa. Todos le dicen que se aleje de ella, que ella no es lo que cree, pero sus sentimientos son tan fuertes, que sin dudas, ignora los comentarios de los demás. Meiko, por otro lado, no le ve el sentido a la palabra amor, ella vive su soltería sin problemas.


Notas de la autora: Bueno, esta es otra de mis parejas favoritas. Espero que les guste la historia n.n

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los créditos van a sus respectivos dueños.

En la playa de Vocaloid City, todos jugaban vóley, bueno, casi todos. Kaito estaba en lo lejos, junto a Gakupo, Len y Mikuo.

Los tres parecían unos pervertidos al ver jugar a las chicas, aunque, solo acompañaban al atontado de Kaito. El peliazul, estaba hipnotizado por una sola, no podía dejar de observarla, aunque sus amigos le advertían, que era como un fugaz recuerdo, que jamás suele volver.

Meiko Sakine. La mujer perfecta, según Kaito. No dejaba de hablar de ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, ahí estaba el, observándola jugar, cuando…

-¡Kaito! –Len abofeteo al peliazul-

-¡Len! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Eso dolio! –Kaito se acariciaba la mejilla-

-Ocurre que desde hace cinco minutos te estamos hablando, y tu sigues en tu mundo observando a… -Gakupo fue interrumpido-

-Meiko… -Kaito suspiro al terminar de decir el nombre de la mujer que lo volvía loco-

-Kaito… ya hablamos de esto… Meiko o es para ti. Ella es como un demonio que se alimenta de las ilusiones, o sentimientos de las demás personas –Interrumpió Mikuo-

-¡No hables así de Meiko! ¡Adémas, ¿Tu que sabes?! –Kaito se puso en frente de Mikuo-

-Yo lo sé, porque estuve con ella. No fue la gran cosa, solo fue una noche y ya –Dijo Mikuo, al parecer, algo orgulloso de lo que decía-

-¡Chicos! ¡Oigan! ¡Terminamos de jugar! ¡Iremos a cambiarnos para la fiesta de hoy! –Gritaba Miku-

-¡Como digas hermana! –Contestó Mikuo-

-Oigan, también tenemos que irnos. Kaito, no querrás perderte esta fiesta ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Gakupo-

-Claro que no, vámonos chicos.

Kaito, Mikuo, Len y Gakupo, fueron a darse un baño y vestirse. Cuando terminaron, fueron a un salón, cerca de la playa, donde iba a ver una fiesta, para celebrar la llegada del verano.

Len se fue con su hermana, Neru, Miku y demás chicas a socializar junto con Mikuo.

Gakupo y Kaito, por otro lado, se fueron cerca del bar.

-Kaito, muero por verte cuando venga Mei…

Las puertas del salón se abrieron, dejando ver a una mujer alta, con muy buena figura, llevando un vestido que le llegaba apenas unos dedos arriba de las rodilla (Apenas la cubría), tacos altos y cabello, obviamente suelto, ya que, era corto.

Entrando, se dirigía al bar, cuando ella ya sabía, que el peliazul la seguía todo el camino con la mirada. Desde su entrada, hasta su llegada.

-Mirala Gakupo… está tan sola…

-Kaito, ¡Pero si apenas acaba de llegar!

-Mira sus ojos ¿No crees que son hermosos?

-Ella lleva un vestido súper corto ¿Y es lo primero que le miraste?

-Creo que me enamoré de nuevo de ella… -Kaito fue junto a Meiko, dejando a Gakupo-

-Meiko-Chan… -Dijo Kaito algo nervioso-

-¡Kaito! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres un trago? –Dijo Meiko sonriendo al peliazul-

-N-no gracias, Meiko-Chan –Kaito, por dentro, se derretía al ver la sonrisa de Meiko-

-Anda Kaito, solo uno, ¿Acompáñame, quieres? –Meiko le guiño el ojo a Kaito-

-B-bueno… S-si tu insistes… -Kaito tomo una copa que Meiko le había dado-

-Muy bien señor loco por el helado, ¿Por qué quiere brindar? –Bromeaba Meiko-

-¿Brindar?

-¡No podemos beber tu primera copa compartida conmigo sin brindar! ¡Anda! ¿Por qué brindas?

-Brindo por ti, Mei-Chan –Kaito alzo la copa y miraba a Meiko a los ojos-

-¿Por mi? Bueno… si es lo que quieres –Meiko también alzo la copa junto al peliazul, le sonrió y bebió junto a él-

-Tiene buen sabor… Ahora sé porque lo bebes tanto Sake, Mei-Chan –Reía Kaito-

-¿Verdad? El Sake es una delicia, es lo único que amo en mi vida –Sonreía Meiko- Oye, vamos a sentarnos ¿Quieres?

-Yo te sigo a donde tú vallas, Mei-Chan

Meiko guío a Kaito a una de las mesas, en las que estaban Luka y Gakupo;

-¿Cómo están enamoraditos?

-¿Otra vez alucinando Meiko? -Luka observaba con odio a Meiko mientras ella se sentaba al lado suyo-

-¡Jaja! ¡Vamos Luka! ¡Hoy es noche de fiesta! ¡Invito unas copas! –Decía Meiko mientras se subia arriba de la mesa-

-¡O-oye!…. ¡Mei-Chan! –Kaito creía que Meiko ya estaba borracha-

-¡Vamos Kaito! –Meiko se lanzo de la mesa a los brazos de Kaito, porque ya sabía que la iba a atrapar-

-¡M-mei-Chan!

-Ya puedes bajarme…

-¡Lo siento! –Kaito soltó a Meiko, y está volvió a sentarse junto a Luka-

-Oye Kaito, no te quedes ahí parado, pareces un idiota, ven, siéntate

-Calla Gakupo… -Kaito fue a sentarse junto a Gakupo-

Y así iba pasando la noche. Meiko bebía copas, Kaito comía helado, Luka y Gakupo hablaban, y también habían veces donde Meiko y Kaito eran incluidos en esas charlas.

Meiko, había bebido demasiado. Ya, en su rostro, se notaba un leve sonrojo, que indicaba que estaba en su punto máximo. Kaito lo noto;

-Mei-Chan ¿Te sientes bien?

-Claro que si, Kaito, tu relájate que estoy bien, mira, ¿Mejor vamos a bailar, quieres? –Decía Meiko, con cierto tono de borracha-

-De acuerdo, Mei-Chan

-En la mayoría de los casos, el hombre invita a bailar a la mujer ¿No crees? –Susurró Gakupo a Luka-

Kaito, por otro lado, fue a bailar con Meiko, y justo cuando llego, pusieron música romántica. Meiko abrazo a Kaito del cuello y se recostó en el hombro del mismo. Kaito, abrazo a Meiko por la cintura y cerro sus ojos, mientras daban algunos pasos.

-Oye, come-helados-pedofilo –Decía Meiko, aún borracha-

-¡O-oye!

-Jajaja, me gustas cuando te enojas –Meiko alzó su rostro del hombro del peliazul para observarlo-

-¿Qué dices Mei-Chan? –Kaito también observaba a Meiko, notando aún el sonrojo de la chica-

-¡Que me gustas, que me gustas, que me gustas! ¡Es que eres sordo! – Decía Meiko tambaleándose-

-¿M-mei-Chan? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Mira, mejor tengo sueño, hablamos mañana, amorcito mío –Meiko le dio un beso a Kaito, algo rápido y luego, cayó al piso-

-¡Mei-Chan! –Kaito, sorprendido, sonrojado, y rodeado de vocaloids, tomo a Meiko en sus brazos-

-Kaito, estas de suerte –Bromeaba Len-

-¡Kaito! ¿Cómo está Meiko? –Decía Miku, preocupada-

-Estará bien, Miku. La llevaré a su apartamento –Kaito se dirigía a la salida-

-¿Y tu Kaito? –Pregunto Miku-

-Yo… -Suspiro Kaito- También lo estaré…

El peliazul se dirigía a su auto, aún con Meiko en sus brazos, cuando ella se acomodaba en el como si fuera una pequeña bebe durmiendo en una cuna. Kaito acomodo a Meiko en el auto, lo más suavemente posible, evitando que se despierte. Parecía que tenía la mejor suerte del mundo, porque hasta le abrocho el cinturón y Meiko no abrió ni un solo ojo.

Así, el peliazul, conducía hasta el hotel en donde vivía Meiko. Cuando llego, volvió a tomar a Meiko en sus brazos, entro al hotel subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento de Meiko, saco del bolso de la misma las llaves y entro al apartamento de ella.

Tenía el mismo perfume que usaba ella diariamente, la casa era hermosa, en perfecta condición, llena de retratos y botellas de sake, al parecer, Meiko tenía una colección de botellas de sake.

Cuando entro a la habitación de Meiko, la dejo en su cama, la cubrió con una sabana, y se dispuso a irse, pero…

-K-kaito, ¿Es que vas a dejarme sola? Quedaté conmigo solo hoy, ¿Si? –Murmuraba Meiko, mientras se acomodaba en la cama-

Kaito, por otro lado, sabía que estaba borracha, pero aunque al siguiente día Meiko despertaría y quisiera matarlo, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de dormir con el amor de su vida.

Kaito se metió en la cama junto a Meiko, la abrazo y notó que Meiko ya se había dormido.

Le dio un beso en la frente a la chica y le susurro al oído un te amo, luego de eso, se durmió.


End file.
